unwritten
by BloodyHell91
Summary: ichigo is a lil OOC...but it ak! KI!songfic! stand still coma! kittykats! and talent show! plze R&R! a bit angst at first..but lightens up later!


OWN NOTHING...

* * *

She sat there, staring out her window. The apartment, in which she lived in was dark, cold, and empty. She was the only one living there, except for her cat. She stared, it was raining, and raining hard. She matched the rain perfectly, her mood, her atitude on her life at the moment, and body was hurting on the inside.

But no one was going to know how she felt, because everyone thought she was happy-go-lucky. She didn't have a care in the world. if they did find out that she has been hiding from them, hiding how she truly felt, who she really was. She didn't know if they would rejected her, or something worse.

But if her true some was really let out, then her mew form would changed also. From happy, to a dark and depressing state. She closed her eyes, two people, she knew at least would accept her, no matter what : her younger sister, and older brother. They would be the only ones to accept her.

Shaking her head, she sighed, she went intot the bathroom. She was going to take a quick shower before she would go to work. Five minutes had passed, and she came out of the shower, cleaned and calm. She put on her clothes, t-shirt, and jeans. She didn't care all that much about colors now. maybe another day.

She grabbed her notebook, and her bag, walked out the door. No umbrella, it's not like she cared wether or not she was getting wet. She was going to change out of her clothes and into a uniform later. After a few minutes, she arrived at her work: Mew Mew Cafe. Yay...

She walked in, not even caring about the looks her boss gave her, as she walked to the changing room. Coming out a few minutes later, wearing her 'french maids' uniform.

"What are you doing here it's your day off." Asked her boss, as she started her routines.

"Doesn't matter, the only person who would be doing the work here is Lettuce. And todays her day off." I replied, wiping the tables down.

"Whatever." He replied, walking back up stairs.

" You shouldn't do that sis, or they'll find out sooner then later." Said my brother, as he walked up to me.

"I know, but how long do you think we have, before everyone finds out?"I asked, refilling everything up.

"Not long, but till then, be careful."

"I will, promise."

Hours had passed, cafe had closed and we were having a staff meeting. Ryou had a 'great' idea to do somethingin about a week. The thing is what? We've had some ideas, like a bake sell, magic show, rythmic gymastics, ect. But one idea stuck out the most, Lettuce's idea. A talent show...it would contain everything we wanted to do.

Sighing,I stood, unnoiticed by everyone but my sister, who found me in the changing room writing stuff down, "What are you going to do? Are you even going to do the show?"

"We have to, it's manitory for staff to do it. To give competition to others." I replied, putting my things in my bag.

"Are you going to do your usual talent?"

"What usual talent doI have Lettuce, I'm mean everyone but me gave suggetions."

"The talent you used when we were in the States. The one we both did."

"If you did it with me...maybe."

"I think you should do it alone, I'm mean,I was just back up...you were the real deal. I'll play in it. maybe big brother would help too."

"Yeah, ifyou two helped me,I would. Other then that, I don't think I could go on stage."

"Good, we'll keep ita secret to surprise them, so they will be so shock!" She cheered, making mesmile, the first smile all day.

"Seeya sis," I replied, walking out of the room, and out of the cafe. Not caring about the looks I was given.

I was at my apartment, it was about seven when I made it. It was on the border of Toyko, far away from the Cafe. It would normally take about two hours to get to the school, or the Cafe. That's why I don't allow anyone to walk me home.

I heard the call of my cat, smiling, I gave him some food. Watching him eat it, like it was the last food on Earth.I walked away from him, sitting on my window seat, staring out into the sky. I don't know how long time had passed, but when a knock on the door shook me away from me trance. It was darker out then before.

I answered the door, expecting anyone but him, to be there. "What do you want?" I asked, staring him straight into his eyes.

"I want answers." He replied, looking down at me.

"Come in," I walked away from the door, hearing him close it behind him.I got out the tea, and begin to make it. It was silent, as he sat on the floor, watching me as I waited for the tea to be done. Finally it was done. I walked over to where he was sitting, "Why are you here? Why couldn't you asked me some other time at the Cafe?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, taking a sip of the tea ,"What kind is this?"

" Strawberry, andI live here."

"Alone, or with your parents?" He asked, taking another sip.

"Alone, my paretns are dead, died when I was younger."

"Oh, sorry. But why didn't you say so?"

I sighed, standing up walking to the walls the was paintings on it, and in the middle of the wall was a small plack (SP?) "I keep this here as a reminder."I stated, tracing the out line of the frame.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Who I am, What will happen. it's my birth certificate. Born September 14th, 1988. my birthday is soon. In a couple of days."

"How can you be almost 17, when you look like a 13 yr. old?" He asked, shocked.

"When my parents were in the accident, so was I. I was put into a stand still coma. were my body didn't age. But I did, mentally. I'll be entering my secong semester in college soon."

"Ok, so you're a year younger then me...what does that have to do with the way you've been acting?"

"How have I've been acting Ryou?" I asked, ssmirking at him.

"You're doing ten times better then what we thought you would as a Mew Mew. You're not clumsy, or acting diztsy anymore. And you hold yourself different."

I nodded, "So, this is how I really acted before I return to Japan. Back in the States, I was I different. Way different then here. And it's about time I started acting likeI should ne?"

He shrugged, but then he seemed like he relised something, "What would happen, when you turn 17?"

"Ishouldlook like I'm supposed to, maturity and all." He nodded, setting his tea down, finished.

"I guess I will see you later. Hope you have talent, for the talent show though." And he walked out the door. Not saying good bye or anything.

"Meow?"I turned to see my cat staring up at me. Smiling a small smile,I picked him up, and palced him in my lap.

"You'll see. You'll all see."

Days have come and gone,I looked at my calendar. Todays the day. I sighed, going to take a shower, to get ready for a new day at work. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my clothes, I hummed my tune. Twirling around as I put my clothes on. Smirking as my cat watched me.

He twirled around on the bed, giving a cat like smile. As if he was laughing at me, I brushed my hair, putting it into a braid. I stepped back from the mirror, looking at myself, my true self.

I hair had grown out, to it's orginal length, before the fire had burnt it off. My black shirt went down to 3 1/2 in. before my belly button. My dark blue jean, hip-hugger pants were like a second skin. my eyes changed to a light brown almost gold like, as it contrasted my now permament pinkhair.

I was back to normal, reaching my normal height of 5'5in. SmilingI grabbed my bag, blowing a kiss to my cat, I walked out the door. Normally I would'va taken a train for the first hour, but since I left earily,I was going to walk.

"Whooh, Kitten got a new look!" I heard from behing me. SmileingI tuned around.

"Hey Kish, what's kickin'?" I asked, as he glided down to my level.

"Nothin' but what's with the look?"

"This how I looked beforeI moved back to Japan. Why you don't like?"

"No I like, a lot. Just curious...where yea headin'?"

"Work, we're having a talent show, and if you want you can bring Tart, and Pai, I don't mind."

"Cool, we'll see you there!" And he was about to teleport, beforeI stopped him.

"Kish!" I yelled, getting his attention. He looked down at me, giving me a 'what?' look. "Come here." I said, using my finger to call him.

He floated back down, his feet landed on the ground, "What is it Kitten?"

I smirked, stepping forward, and gave him a kiss on the lips. He went stiff, before relaxing. I deepened the kiss, and he complied. His arms went to my waist, as mine went to around his neck.

It was a few minutes before we broke apart, "Payback," I whispered, giving him small pecks on the lips, beforeI stepped away, "Seeya later cutie!" I shouted, running off to the Cafe, leaving him to stared after him.

"Yea, seeya." And he teleported to get the others.

I finally made it to the Cafe, stepping in to see my brother and sister had put together a small party, "Happy B-Day!" They shouted, giving me a cupcake.

"Let's see our old, and returned Ichigo!" Shouted my brother.

I smiled, turning aoruns like a model, making the others laugh. "Let's begin!" I shouted, as customers begin walking in.

Soon every seat was filled, Kish actually got the others to come too! It was great.

Poeple sing, danced, did gym', magic shows, everything under the tuskin sun! Soon I was my turn. The very last one, so I could suprise everyone.

Big brother got up to the drums, and sis went to the keys, which also doubled as a DJ. thingy...

I walked on stage, winking at kish, as the music begin.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
Im just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned _

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
But the rest is still unwritten

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  


The music stopped, we took our bows, as the audience clapped like maniacs. Kish walke dup to me, smirking. I looked at him and smiled. He leaned over and gave me a kiss. I complied, letting him deepen it, we put our amrs around each other.

'Awwws' were heard, making me laugh, breaking apart. He smiled, "Happy Birthday Ichigo!"I smiled, and gave him another kiss.

R&R!

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


End file.
